Sabotage
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan wants to destroy Ste and Doug's relationship, what lengths will he go to?
1. Chapter 1

**Sabotage **

Brendan had tried everything to take control of Ste again; it wasn't even about control anymore. He genuinely wanted to be with him now that he was ready at last. The thing with Ste before was that he'd always put pressure on him to change but it had to happen naturally rather than be forced, but now it has it's all too late. Ste has now moved on in every aspect of his life, especially romantically. He claims that he loves Doug and what they share is far more superior to what he had with Brendan, although his heart would tell a different story. Brendan had tried defending his honour when Joel got jealous of him but that got thrown back in his face. He had tried proving his love by signing over the deli only to be double crossed. He had even tried to be honest, but nothing was good enough for Ste these days. Maybe he really had moved on and maybe he didn't love him anymore but Ste always did lie to protect himself and Brendan wasn't about to give up on his boy, not ever. He would fight for him till the end; there really was no other option for him. His life without Ste was pointless and empty and he'd rather die than live that way.

So to fight, well that meant one thing, he would have to lie, be dishonest and inflict as much shit on Ste and Doug that he possibly could, although this would hurt Ste at first ultimately it would be for the best. Why? Because it would hopefully bring Ste back in to his life. Brendan literally stalked them, where ever they went so did he as well, always making sure he was around to play on Doug's growing insecurities. Even though Ste seemed happy he couldn't deny that Doug wasn't as passionate as Brendan, you only have to look at them to know that. Then again who was more passionate than him? Brendan is in a league of his own that way, he is like fire. No matter how many times Ste tried to ignore his feelings or put Brendan down, inside his own mind he knew the truth. Unfortunately for Brendan, Ste was all about hurting him now. Subconsciously he wanted to make him pay for everything he'd put him through regardless if it was right or wrong, they weren't that different really.

Brendan still struggled to come to terms with the fact that when he needed Ste the most he wasn't around. He prayed every day for Ste to come and see him while he was in prison but he never did, not once. He even thought that he was capable of murdering those girls, they weren't just girls they were people he knew, people who he saw on a regular basis. All that had past now but it still hurt him a lot. He showed no compassion and no love towards him then. Maybe they are just so engrossed with getting even with each other that they both forgotten how they make each other feel. He had to find a way to tear them apart and he thought he'd start with the making of them, the deli. It wasn't Brendan's best idea but he hoped that it would be a successful one. He had enough friends in high places and funnily enough one of them worked for the environmental health, so he wasted no time in calling in a favour. He wanted to destroy carter and Hay and nothing was going to stop him from doing exactly that.

Andrew Cooper had worked for the environmental health for ten years and he had known Brendan for about eight of those years, they went way back. They met in the days of dodgy dealings and quick money making schemes. It was always handy to know people like that and Brendan had already managed to set up a meeting with him. He couldn't waste any more time, Ste and Doug were getting closer and the void in Brendan's life was getting bigger. It shocked him at the lengths he'd still go to for Ste, how desperately and madly in love with him he was, he never thought feelings like that were possible, at least not for him. If Brendan managed to pull this off and get the deli shut down, Ste could never find out, it would destroy him. He wished that there would be some other way to make him see that he is with the wrong guy but there wasn't and too much hurt had gone on between the two of them. Brendan couldn't risk anyone finding out about his plans so he arranged to meet Andrew just outside of Chester in a local café. He couldn't risk Joel or Walker finding out that would ruin everything.

It was the day of the meeting and as usual Brendan went in to the deli for his daily fix of Ste and of course it would be another opportunity to annoy Doug.

"Well well well if it isn't loves young dream" said Brendan sarcastically.

He walked up to the counter and stood inches away from Ste. Brendan could almost hear his heart pounding, it made him smile knowing that he still make Ste feel nervous. It was all he needed to know, it made everything he did seem a little bit alright.

"It's always a pleasure Brendan. What can we get you today?"

Brendan wanted to wipe that fake smile off his face.

"A kiss ought to do it" he thought to himself.

"You Steven can get me a cheese and ham Panini with extra ham and a coffee…please."

Sometimes Brendan totally ignored Doug; he seemed to hate that just as much. Brendan wasn't in the mood for him today he just wanted to look at Steven this beautiful boy that was all his once upon a time.

"Better make that two Panini's steven"

"Of course Brendan is there anything else?"

"Only you" he purred, loud enough for Ste to hear.

Ste was flustered and Doug had a face like a smacked ass, Brendan loved these reactions.

"Anyway boys it's been fun, see ye."

Brendan took a sip of his coffee, a bite of a Panini and got in his car. He was looking forward to catching up with his old friend.

**hello guys will probably do this story over a few chapters, please review :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabotage**

**Chapter two**

When Brendan arrived at the arranged meeting place Andrew was already there waiting. It was a quiet coffee shop just outside of town. No one he knew would be there and that was just what he wanted. Andrew noticed Brendan straight away and stood up as he approached him.

"Andrew" Said Brendan

Who had now put his arm out to shake his hand.

"How long has it been?"

Brendan hadn't changed a bit since they last saw each other however time hadn't been kind to Andrew and considering they were the same age, he looked ten years older than what he was.

"Hey you look no different Brady; it must be nearly three years"

"Yeah ye haven't changed a bit either"

Brendan was lying through his teeth but he had to keep him sweet he needed his help.

"So Brendan what can I assist you with?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but I want a deli in Chester closed down. The blokes that own it stole a lot of money from me and I want it back if not with money then at least revenge."

Brendan knew how much the deli meant to Ste but if he couldn't have him then he'd make sure that Doug couldn't have him either.

"Im surprised you didn't break their legs Brendan"

That was the kind of thing Brendan might have done years ago but not now.

"So can ye do it?"

Brendan was almost sounding desperate now.

"Consider it done Brady"

This is exactly what he wanted to hear and he was glad that Andrew hadn't lost his bent ways.

"What will happen is I will shut them down for ten days, they then have a chance to prove themselves if they don't they will get closed down for good. May I suggest insects and rotten food, that's always a good one."

"Andrew it's like you just read my mind, perfect."

After catching up and telling Andrew all the relevant information he needed Brendan felt more positive than he had done for a while and the two men shock hands once more.

"Brendan before you go when shall I set the wheels in motion?"

Brendan didn't need to think about it he knew the answer to that question.

"I want this done as soon as ye can do it."

"Of course I understand your urgency; I'd be the same if someone took money from me."

"Andrew it's been great, I owe ye and I'll be seeing ye very soon."

Brendan only knew how to be in control, he couldn't just accept Ste and Doug and move forward he didn't know how. Brendan had never lost before, if it was a race at school, a fight in some club or a lovers heart he always won and that meant he always got what he wanted one way or another. The difference this time was love. Brendan loved Ste, he could not imagine his life without him and seeing him every day with Doug was slowly destroying him. He was almost certain that Ste still had feelings for him, it wasn't obvious to everyone but Brendan knew Ste and little looks and his attitude towards him gave it away. If he was truly over him then nothing he did would have an effect on him and instead of going off and being mouthy he would just be normal but Brendan being Brendan thought any reaction was better than no reaction. If and when that day comes then that will be the day Brendan lets go of him for good.

Brendan was stood on the balcony with a cup of coffee when he saw Andrew just about to enter Carter and Hay, he was looking very official, suited and booted with a briefcase in his hand. How Brendan wished he could be a fly on the wall. He didn't want Ste to ever know it was him so he had to at least stay away while Andrew was in there otherwise it might be a bit too obvious, no doubt he'll be blamed anyway. He had every faith in Andrew; he knew that he wouldn't let him down.

"Hello my name is Andrew Cooper; I work for the environmental health and as you haven't been open that long I've just come to see that everything is running smoothly."

Ste was the one who greeted him, Doug was now serving a customer who had just walked in.

"Sure is there anything you need?"

"No thank you…..um"

"Steven, my name is steven"

"Okay Steven I need to get in to the kitchen"

Ste felt worried, he never was any good at dealing with people in authority. Andrew had now disappeared in to the back and Ste was freaking out to Doug.

"What is he doing here?"

"Listen Ste it's his job, im sure he won't be long. We are really clean and we do everything were supposed to do, so don't worry."

Doug was right they were both fanatical about their deli; it meant everything to them, especially Ste. That's why he couldn't let Brendan own it, he come from nothing and this was the first time in his life that he'd achieved something on his own at least that is what he thought. Ste couldn't help but worry it was just the way he was. After about forty five minutes Andrew finally came out of the kitchen.

"Im afraid I have some bad news" said Andrew.

Who was now beginning to write up a report.

"I have found some cockroaches in the kitchen."

"WHAT" Ste interrupted.

"Some of your food isn't labelled and dated, you have no temperature book, no accident book and some of the food you are using is out of date and not stored in the correct way. I am going to suggest that you close down for ten days, I will then come back to see if you have made the relevant changes and sorted out the pest problem."

"Oh my god, do we really have to close?" replied Ste.

"Yes you do, your first year is an important one. I was supposed to be rating you today but I will wait until I come back, you know to give you a chance."

Doug put his arm round a heartbroken Ste who was now struggling to hold back the tears.

"If you rectify all the things I have stated in the report you won't have anything to worry about. I will see myself out."

Andrew got in to his car and called Brendan.

"Brendan it's done"

Brendan felt happier than he had done in months.

"Good man" replied Brendan.

Brendan went out to the balcony again and smiled to himself, as he looked over at Carter and Hay he was just in time to see Doug turn the "we are open" sign to closed.

**hope you enjoy please review :) xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed :)**

**Sabotage**

**Chapter three **

Brendan was starting to doubt if he had done the right thing. It had been five days since Carter and Hay had closed and in that time he hadn't seen Ste once, not even in passing. He hated to admit it even to himself but he missed him more than anything. He didn't know what was worse, never seeing him at all, like he had disappeared from the world or seeing him being in love with someone else, both were heart breaking. Brendan had been in contact with Andrew every day on the phone, he had every intention of having the deli closed down for good but the more he discussed it the more he had second thoughts. Could he really do this to his Steven, the man he loves? What would happen if it had the reverse effect on Ste and Doug and made them stronger as a couple. All these things kept running through Brendan's mind and he couldn't think straight. He had lost all interest with the club, with walker, with everything, nothing and no one made him happy, except one. That beautiful, unattainable boy who he couldn't stop thinking about not even for one second.

Brendan felt sure that one day if he couldn't make it stop (thinking of him) that it would eventually drive him crazy. Loving Steven Hay the way that Brendan did was dangerous and obsessive but if given another chance it could be truly wonderful and everlasting. Brendan felt miserable he thought that he'd feel better having sought revenge but all it did was leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He had to see Ste maybe that would help him to make his decision on if he should close down the deli for good, he didn't waste another minute and headed over to Ste's flat, Brendan knocked on the door and waited impatiently, Ste answered the door and if Brendan was honest he'd seen him look better.

"What do you want Brendan?" Ste said with annoyance in his voice.

"Hello to you too Steven, I just came to see if ye were ok, I noticed the deli was shut."

Brendan was happy just to see his face but Ste on the other hand he didn't look pleased to see Brendan at all.

"God there's no flies on you is there Brendan?"

He hated hearing Ste talk to him this way, gone are the days where Ste had respect for him, days like that only lived in his memory now.

"Can I come in steven?"

"I suppose but Doug's coming round soon so not for long okay?"

Brendan made his way into Ste's flat, memories of times before came to the forefront of his mind, times of fun and love, times of sex and desire. How he wished now more than ever that he could go back and do it all again, he'd do it all so different.

"So what's been going on steven?"

He didn't want to lie to him anymore, he hated deceiving him but he hated him being with Doug much more and the need to see them fall apart outweighed any rational thought he had.

"What's it to you Brendan?"

Ste was sure that Brendan would be happy that he'd failed; he didn't want him to know.

"I still care about ye steven, maybe I can help?"

"Help don't make me laugh, you don't help anyone."

Ste was the only one who had the power to hurt Brendan and lately he was getting pretty good at it.

"Steven don't ye know me at all? I just want to help if I can."

Ste started to cry and Brendan felt terrible he knew that Ste would take it bad but he hadn't planned on feeling this guilty, he couldn't undo this mess even if he wanted to. Brendan went over to Ste who was sat on the sofa and knelt down infront of him.

"Steven don't cry, it's okay, look at me"

Ste looked up to Brendan who was now holding one of his hands; he cupped his face with his other hand.

"Look ye can tell me, let me help ye"

And what Ste did next shocked him to the core, he kissed him. Brendan knew kissing him back was wrong, dishonest, fake in some way but he'd wanted this for the longest time and no matter how much he wanted to pull away he couldn't. Brendan wanted him so bad and right now Ste wanted him just as much. It wasn't long before they stripped each other of their clothes, their hands all over each other. Their clothes were thrown all over the floor and their attempts to take it to the bedroom failed, they had only managed to make it to the hallway, Brendan struggled to contain himself and engulfed him there and then. Ste moaned loudly, Brendan made him feel things he never thought were possible. It was quick but full of passion; it left them both breathless and wanting more and it didn't take long for Brendan to lead Ste in to his bedroom.

They spent the next hour in there, getting to know one another again, how could they have left it so long, they still had it that amazing chemistry that hadn't changed. Brendan was feeling pretty smug, his plan was working. Ste had welcomed him back to his bed and no doubt his heart this was all he wanted. No matter how happy Brendan seemed to be that bitter taste had come back to haunt him and looking at Ste who was now cuddled up in his arms felt the pangs of guilt.

"Steven look at me"

Brendan knew what he had to do, no matter how bad the outcome would be.

"Round three already" Ste said excitedly.

"No, I need to tell ye something."

**please review :) xxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sabotage**

**Chapter four **

Brendan knew that telling Ste the truth that it might ruin any chance that he had of being together with him at last, but not telling him was something that Brendan couldn't live with. He wanted Ste to trust him more than anything; he believed that if he trusted him again then he would look at him with the adoration that he used to. If he carried on lying and Ste ever did find out the truth, that he was infact responsible for Carter and Hay closing down, it would all be over for good, he'd never trust him again. Brendan thought that coming clean now would give him a chance, that Ste wouldn't hate him and that he could put things right.

"It was me Steven"

Brendan hung his head in shame, not wanting to see the pain in Ste's eyes.

"What Bren, what was you"

Sometimes Brendan wondered why Ste was so trusting so naive, why he always saw the good in him when there was clearly none to see.

"I got the deli shut down"

"YOU….. WHAT!" Ste shouted

Brendan looked at Ste who was now out of the bed and putting his clothes on.

"Why would you do that to me?"

This was one thing that Brendan had done to Ste that he didn't understand, why would he hurt him like this if he wanted him back so badly.

"I'm sorry Steven"

And he was sorry, sorrier than he'd been in his life.

"You're sorry, you break my heart over and over again and all you can say is sorry. I can't believe I even thought about getting back with you."

"Steven, listen to me please"

He wanted so desperately to try and explain things, he wanted the chance to put this right but Ste was not prepared to listen.

"I'm tired of listening to you, well no more now GET OUT!"

Brendan didn't move.

"Go I don't want you here"

He was crushed, everything he'd tried so hard to get again had been taken away, of course through no fault of his own. Brendan started to get dressed, he knew that he'd blown it with Ste and now he would have to accept that there was no coming back from this. He went over to Ste who was resting against the bedroom door, he reached out to touch him but Ste moved away.

"For what it's worth steven I did it because I can't stand the thought of you being with Doug, being with anyone for that matter"

Ste stayed quite.

"I love ye Steven and when ye love someone sometimes ye do crazy things. I thought ye loved me too once and maybe ye did, but I know ye don't now, if ye did ye couldn't be with anyone else."

Ste looked up at Brendan who looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"I know that I've gone about things the wrong way but ye make me feel so many things, I just want ye so badly. Do ye really think that I wanna be like this….do ye?"

Brendan reached out to touch him again and this time he didn't move.

"I am sorry, I will put this right, I promise ye Steven"

He ran his finger over Ste's lips, looking at him one last time and then he was gone. Ste couldn't believe it; Brendan had ruined his life again. The deli was closed, he'd just cheated on Doug by sleeping with him and he'd even thought about getting back with him. The thing was he wanted to get back with him more than anything but he'd lost him again just like all the other times. He got his hopes up to only have them crushed once more.

The damage he had caused by getting the deli shut down was too much for Ste. He had no money, Amy and the kids were suffering and he was constantly rowing with Doug. Yet again it was all at the hands of Brendan. Ste had to ask himself something, was he so different to him? He was supposed to be happy with Doug and Brendan comes round offering a shoulder to cry on and he is all over him in minutes. Since loving him he had cheated on every single one of his partners first Rae, then Noah and now Doug that had to mean something. What Brendan wanted he took; Ste was beginning to realize that he was no different and he had more similarities to him than what he thought.

Ste had reached a point in his life where he had to choose once and for all, he had to decide who meant more to him, who he couldn't live without. It was never going to be Doug. Doug was great in many ways but he wasn't Brendan, Ste knew where his heart was, it had been with Brendan all along, he had just forgotten. Ste had to do this properly; he knew by getting back with him that every area of his life would change. What would happen to the deli? How would Doug react? Would they even still be able to work together? Then there was Amy, would she forgive him for going back to the man that she called a monster?

Ste knew that no one would understand, he would probably lose friendships over it but every ounce of his being told him that he needed to be with him, more importantly he wanted to be with him, even after everything. Brendan had told him before he left that he was going to make everything right again now it was time for Ste to do the same.

**please review xxxxxxxxxxx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed**

**Sabotage**

**Chapter five**

Telling Doug the truth about still loving Brendan was the hardest thing Ste ever had to do. He didn't take it too well and he was worried about the future of Carter and Hay, Brendan had won regardless of if he puts things right or not. Now that Ste had finally admitted his true feelings for Brendan, it doesn't look like they'll be working together anyway, at least for now. Ste felt bad for Doug but he can't continue to be with him when he is hopelessly in love with somebody else. Ste's life was good with Doug, he knew what he was giving up, but it had to be this way, Brendan had always been the one who has his heart and try as they may, no one will ever come close to him, never. It would take Doug a while but maybe with time their friendship might start to heel. Doug had told him that he wasn't going to stay around and watch him be with Brendan and that he was going to go and stay with his family for a while, so that he could get his head together.

Ste hadn't told him everything; he couldn't tell him that it was Brendan who got them shut down, that it was his plan all along to split them up. Doug would only think that he was even more of an idiot for being with him, Ste had his own thoughts and feelings about being the fool again, he didn't need his as well. He felt guilty about sleeping with Brendan behind his back but he'd rather live with that guilt than tell him the truth, it would hurt him even more and none of this was his fault, he didn't deserve it. Amy was next on his list, his best friend, the mother of his kids, the person who had always been there for him. He needed her blessing, although he knew that trying to get it would be a waste of time. He respected Amy, she was strong and forgiving, she has dealt with so much and considering what he put her through at one time, it's amazing how they've stayed so close. In a way he thought that if anyone would understand it would be her, he put her through the same thing. She took it better than what Ste thought, although she hated the idea of them being back together she knew that telling him to stay away would be pointless, nothing and no one ever stood in the way of true love.

Ste was on his way to the club when he noticed Andrew knocking on the door of carter and Hay.

"Can I help you mate?" said Ste

"Mr Hay isn't it?" replied Andrew

"Yeah what can I do for ya?"

Ste knew that whatever Andrew wanted it would have something to do with Brendan putting things right and it was, Carter and Hay was now open for business as usual. He did what he said he was going to do, he made his world right again, now it was Ste's turn to the same for him. Everything looked clearer than it had done for months; Ste had dealt with his feelings for Brendan, he is no longer stringing Doug along and even Amy knows the truth and she isn't standing in his way. Now that Carter and Hay had been restored to its former glory the only thing left for him to do was to go and get his man. He entered the club feeling happier than he had done for a while; this had been all he had wanted for the longest time.

Ste saw Cheryl sat at the bar talking to Joel, but no Brendan, maybe he was in the office.

"Hey Ste, you okay love?"

"Hi ya Cheryl, is your Brendan here?"

"No love, he left a while ago, he's gone home to pack, something to do with a business trip. You might catch him if you're quick."

Ste almost ran out of there, was he really going to leave him again after everything. He'd just told those he loved about them getting back together and risked losing them because of it, why would he leave now? He knocked on his door but there was no answer, this couldn't be happening, every time they take a step closer to being together properly something or someone always got in the way. Ste felt defeated, he no longer felt hopeful and positive instead he just felt stupid for allowing himself to love such an unattainable man. With a heavy heart he went back to his flat, he could almost still smell him as the scent of his aftershave still lingered in the air.

Ste had tried to ring him but after a few rings it just went to answering machine. He might have told Brendan to leave, to get out only a few hours before but he'd just found out that he'd interfered in his life again, that he'd just tried to ruin his business, what did he really expect? Ste just needed to think and sort his head out; he didn't think that Brendan putting things right meant that he was going to leave. It was obvious there was no business trip; he was just running away again, that is so typical of Brendan. Ste had lost Doug already today and now he'd lost Brendan too, he didn't even say goodbye, he just left like the coward he has always been. He thought this time was going to be different; then again he thought every other time before was going to be different too. Ste went in to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and laid on his bed, he felt empty and alone.

_**please review :) xxxxxxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter**

**thank you to everyone who reviewed **

**Sabotage**

**Chapter six :)**

Ste had fallen asleep; it was the ringing of his phone that woke him, then he remembered, Brendan had left him again. He checked his phone to see that he had a new voice mail; he reluctantly put his phone to his ear and listened to the message.

"Steven it's me, im sorry I didn't say goodbye, I thought it would be better this way. I have sorted everything out with the deli; you'll be open before ye know it. I thought I would get away for a bit, I can't be around ye knowing ye don't want me. I need to clear my head, but know that I'll always be thinking of ye."

Ste felt heartbroken, he wanted to find him, go to him, but he had no idea where he'd even gone. He tried phoning him again but it only went on to voice mail once more, this time he decided to leave a message.

"Brendan, you shouldn't have gone, I came to tell you that I wanted to be with you and now you've left me again. Sometimes I wish I didn't love you, it's just too hard."

He hung up before he could say anymore, he felt himself getting angry and that was pointless, he couldn't do anything about it now. When he heard a knock on the door, he couldn't help but feel hopeful; maybe Brendan hadn't gone away after all. He almost ran to the door.

"Oh Cheryl I thought…."

"Sorry love, did you hope I was someone else?"

"No not really"

"Ste love, can I come in?"

"Sorry Cheryl, of course you can"

Ste put the kettle on, made Cheryl a cup of tea and they both sat down in the living room.

"Look Ste, I know it's none of my business but is something going on with you and Brendan? I have always thought of you as a good friend and I wanted to see if I could help you. I know he's my brother but I saw how hurt you were when you came in the club, what's he done now?"

He didn't want Cheryl to judge him, she always did think that he was too quick to forgive Brendan for things that he put him through. He decided it would be easier all round if he didn't tell her everything, although it was hard for Ste, he enjoyed a good gossip.

"I left Doug Cheryl; I left him for Brendan and now he's gone and I've tried to call him but he won't answer"

"I thought so, are you sure about this love? I do know where he is if you wanted to know"

Of course he wanted to know where he'd gone.

"Yeah I do, where is he?"

"He's gone to stay with Eileen and the kids; he's not long phoned me. He said he didn't know if he was even going to come home, he said he didn't want to ruin your life anymore"

Ste tried to hold his emotions in but it was no use.

"He's ruined my life by leaving, can't he see that Cheryl?"

"Right love, get your passport, pack some clothes and I'll pick you up in an hour. I'm going to take you to him; you two need your heads banging together. Think of me as cupid."

"But the deli"

"It's still shut Ste"

"But I can reopen now"

"It can wait, this can't"

"Be ready Ste love"

Ste threw his passport and some clothes into a bag and wrote Amy a note:

Amy

Have gone to Ireland with Cheryl, don't worry, will call you when I get there. Give the kids a kiss from me.

Ste xx

Cheryl picked Ste up in exactly an hour, he didn't know why she was helping him, maybe it was because she didn't want to be without her brother, but he didn't care what the reason was, he was just glad that she was doing this for him, he wouldn't of been able to do it without her. The flight to Ireland was about half an hour, they had waited longer in the airport.

"Cheryl, im not sure this is such a good idea"

"Why not love?"

"What if he's angry for me coming here, it's a big thing"

"He loves you Ste, he'll be made up"

"Really?"

"Really. Now come on we need a taxi"

"i'd better call Amy"

The journey from the airport to Eileen's was about twenty minutes. Cheryl couldn't help but laugh at Ste at how nervous he looked; he was even biting his nails. Ste had never done anything like this before; his heart was beating so fast.

"We're here Ste"

"But….what….if….the kids mind me being here and what about Eileen?"

"They all know about you, it doesn't matter if they approve or not, you are important to Brendan, that's all that matters"

"Your right, let's do this"

They approached the door and Cheryl knocked loudly on it, Ste waiting nervously. It was Declan who answered the door.

"Aunty Cheryl…..Ste, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd come and spend some time with you and Padraig and Ste needs to speak with your dad"

"Deccy who is it? Chez…Steven, what are ye doing here?

"I needed to see you Bren, didn't you get my message?"

Cheryl took Declan inside leaving Brendan and Ste alone.

"I'm sorry Steven, I did, but ye were so angry at me and I don't want to hurt ye anymore. Ye are better off without me."

"Isn't that for me to decide though? I told Doug that it's over between us; I even told Amy that I wanted to be with you. Was it all for nothing?

Ye did? Are ye sure i'm what ye want?

Ste put his arms around Brendan.

"You have always been what I want, I just forgot for a while"

Then he kissed him with everything he had. Brendan couldn't believe that he had come all this way just for him, just to tell him he wanted him, no one had ever done that for him before.

"I understand if you don't want me to stay, I just had to tell you. We can sort things out properly when you get home if you'd prefer."

"Steven I want ye to stay….please stay. You need to meet Padraig anyway, plus we can make the most of it whilst we're here"

"And you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? I love ye!"

"I love you too Bren"

Brendan thought that after trying to sabotage Carter and Hay that he had ruined any chance he had with Ste, but it didn't, in a way it made them stronger. It wasn't just the deli that had been put right it was their relationship too, finally everything was restored to the way it was, Brendan and Ste back together, the way it should be.

**Please review :) xxxxxxxx**


End file.
